The present invention relates generally to an electromechanical device and, in particular, to a sealed housing for such a device, such as a relay.
One such relay with a housing and a sealed base plate is known from European Pat. No. 0 007 068, which proposes fill-in channels and a rim channel to be provided in the bottom side of the lower part, which are in a spaced relation and extend parallel to one another. The fill-in channels open up into the rim channel without changing their cross-section, and the rim channel extends along a capillary rim gap. To enabling better levelling of the sealing compound, the bottom surfaces of the fill-in channels are sloped toward the capillary channel. The application of the sealing compound is effected with the aid of nozzle-type sealing compound dispensers which are disposed next to each other.
Moreover, it is known from German Pat. No. 2 851 329 to provide on the bottom of a housing a network of grooves having a capillary effect, which are all connected to a central, circular closing cavity. Following the filling-in of a predetermined amount of sealing compound into the dosing cavity, the compound, due to the capillary effect of the network, flows to the terminal lead-through openings in the housing bottom to be sealed.
It is the object of the present invention to distribute the sealing compound as quickly as possible along the rim of a housing to reduce manufacturing costs.